User talk:Multimoog
Welcome! Hi Multimoog -- we are excited to have Multimoog's Experimental Code Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Multimoog's Experimental Code Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Avatar Wiki Main Page Hi, Multimoog! I've contacted Wendy a week ago, but it seems that she is out, so do you think that you can help me with a design problem? In my wiki (http://avtr.wikia.com) as you can see on the sides, there are two faces. I would like to change both faces to this ones if it is possible, because they are more recent and they look better. I think that asking you is better, as you helped me on the last Avatar Wiki design, that was great. When you read this message could you answer me to know if you got it? Thanks in advance! --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 22:23, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Sure, I can see, great Dexter background! Whenever you have time, I'll leave you a message. Where can I write to you, on Entertainment Wiki, on Avatar Wiki, or here? --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 22:31, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Hi again, I hope you're available now. Please help me with my problem, if you can, you can see my problem above. Thanks in advance. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 12:34, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! I really think it needs a remodeling, now that new images are available. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 18:41, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Hi, I'll really appreciate if you can finish the faces before the movie's premiere. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 16:16, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Oh, thanks. I just wanted to make sure you haven't forgotten XD --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 20:34, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Reminder Hi, just came here to remind you :) --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 14:38, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :No, it's not an inconvinience, I just wanted to know if you would still help me, as I haven't got an answer since last week. It's OK if you can help me after the holidays. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 21:02, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Are you free now? :) If you want to see our failed attempts, click here XD --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 15:09, January 6, 2010 (UTC) C'mon, it's been almost a month since I requested my problem. Really, if you don't have time, or you can't do it because it's hard, tell me, it's OK, but answer me please. Really, if you can't do it, just let me know. Thanks. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 03:02, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Burger's Hello. I under-stand, from this edit that you are "intrigued" by my burger. Is this right?-- 11:56, February 13, 2010 (UTC)